FAVOR
by luna de uzumaki
Summary: los favore traen consigo grandes recompensas.. para el grupo en facbook "Naruhina:mi camino ninja" por su recien apertura


Ola! Hoy tengo un concurso y una genial idea así que hay les va; cómo saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto- sama que quiere matarnos de un infarto bueno eso es lo de menos por eso existe fanfiction y puedo hacer lo que desea con ellos jijijjijiji.

.

.

.

"_Escrito para el grupo de facebook NaruHina: Mi camino ninja por su reciente apertura."_

_._

_._

_._

Las mañana ahora eran demasiado tranquilas se respiraba aire de nostalgia dolor y tristeza… el fin de la guerra significaba muchas cosas pero de las mas importantes era la paz, tranquilidad y una nueva vida para muchos.

Caminando por la calle cierta kunoichi venia muy pensativa jugando con una llave en sus manos, la cual tenía una ranita en el llavero. Como era posible que aceptara ayudar a la pelirosa en esa tarea ella debería estar en su casa ayudando asu pequeña hermana a mejorar sus técnicas con su byakugan pero no estaba caminando rumbo al departamento del cierto chico el cual no había visto hace mucho tiempo...

Se lamentaba mentalmente el haber aceptado "como_ fue que le dije a Sakura-san que aceptaba ayudarle mejor dicho yo no dije nada ella llego me dijo lo que quería que asiera para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo solo que con el hogar de cierto ninja de ojos negros"_ pensaba la ojiperla mientras jugaba y veía las llaves en sus manos.

Hinata había aceptado hora antes ayudar a Sakura a arreglar el departamento del rubio el cual regresaba hoy de una reunión con los demás kages ;aunque aun no era oficial su titulo los demás kages lo veían como el futuro representante del país del fuego y de la aldea más poderosa del las naciones ninja. Si bien ase poco de un mes que habían regresado del campo de batalla y reinstalado en la aldea al parecer para Sakura era tiempo suficiente para que el Baka de su amigo dejar ese lugar inhabitable.

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos sobre si realizar o no esa "misión" como la había llamado la pelirosa al salir disparada para el barrio Uchiha -te lo encargo Hinata-chan- grito la pelirosa mientras le decia dios y dejaba a una peli azul confundida.

Llego al departamento del rubio respiro profundo miro la puerta, tardó más de cinco minutos en decidirse si colocar la llave en la cerradura y otros cinco más en girarla…

Cuando entro lo primero que la inundo fue un sonrojo en la cara como de fresas maduras estaba en su casa en la casa del héroe de la 4t guerra ninja del ninja, número uno en sorprender a la gente, la casa del hijo del 4t hokage... pero para ella solo era la casa de Naruto-kun.

Lo primero que vio fue un sillón lleno de ropa, movió un poco los pies y fijo su mirada en el suelo había muchos recipientes de rameen instantáneo en el, diviso ala derecha y una pequeña cocina con muchos trastes en el fregadero sucios, pero al observar la puerta supo a qué lugar la llevaría su habitación el lugar donde él había soñado ser hokage, llego y giro la puerta luego de decirse que eso estaba mal que no debía estar ahí , y lo que vio fue una cama desecha mucha más ropa tirada cajones fuera de su lugar.. Pero hubo algo que llamo mas su atención... un gorro en forma de foca sobre la cama se acerco se coloco cerca de la cama y lo tomo en sus dedos.

Observaba el lugar con ilusión con amor ese departamento estaba sin un solo ruido y fue cuando comprendió... el siempre estaba así no escuchaba un hola, un buenos días y nada era soledad lo que tenia al llegar a su hogar así como ella...

-por dónde empezar?- se dijo para así misma pensativa mientras caminada o intentaba hacerlo en ese lugar… comenzó levantando la ropa y sacándola para poder lavarla... continuo con la sala que aunque era muy pequeña tenía muchas cosas… continuo con la cocina y los trastes que se encontraban ahí.. Regreso al cuarto cambio la ropa de las cama desde las sabanas hasta la colcha azul que había allí pudo divisar en el burro de noche algunas fotografías... y como era de esperarse la foto que ocupaba el lugar de honor era la fotografía del equipo 7 en la que él y Sasuke se miraban con recelo Sakura tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y Kakashi-seinsei bueno no era fácil descifrar su estado sus mascara no dejaba que se viera pero se veía en sus ojos que era feliz.

No era su intención mirar en ese lugar pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando… siguió observando las fotografías una de él con el Sanín Jiraiya, con Iruka seinsei, el capitán Yamato y Sai y una cuando salieron de la academia los equipos y sus seinsei pudo veré el lugar donde estaba lejos de él... siempre lejos de el aun cuando izo todo lo posible por estar asu lado compartir su camino ninja ella estaba lejos de él.

Termino de sacar ropa y se dispuso a lavarla... lo único que deseo no ver era su ropa interior esos grandes calzoncillos de colores que encontró ... mientras los lavaba solo veía a si algún lado y tenia un sonrojo mayor del que adquirió al entrar a ese departamento.

Cuando se dio cuenta y reviso la nevara no había mucho de donde escoger pudo revisar la alacena y solo encontraba paquetes de rameen instantáneo…

Tal vez no le aria mala Naruto comer algo de comida decente por un día asique con lo poco que encontró diferente a rameen comenzó a prepara algo de comida además que esperaba que la ropa se secara meterla colocarla en su lugar y dar por terminada su tarea...

* * *

La aldea se encontraba a un par de oras y si bien ya era tarde también no querían perder un día más en regresar si bien le agradaba convivir con las demás aldeas ninja encontrara acotador todo eso de la aristocracia política y gobierno eso no era para él... pero si su sueño era ser hokage debía acostumbrase...

,Naruto-Baka Sakura me dijo que deberías arreglar ese muladar al que llamas hogar después de que llegamos- le pronuncio su amigo el vengador mientras avanzaban entre las ramas de los arboles

-es que no... A mi... no es de las cosa que me quiten el sueño Sasuke-teme-dijo risueño llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-solo te lo dijo porque la última vez que entramos no pudimos pasar ni tres pasos... además que como puede ser que vivas a si perdedor-pronuncio el menor de los Uchiha.

* * *

La noche había caído ya y ella recién había terminado le dijo una nota diciéndole sobre la comida y donde podría encontrar sus llaves… cuando estaba comenzado a escribir la lluvia izo su aparición y lo que parecía solo una cuantas gotas se convirtieron en una tormenta en cuestión de segundos no. No podía salir a sí que podría hacer?

Cuando pensaba en el mejor trayecto asu hogar la puerta se abrió revelando a un Naruto mojado cansado y al parecer deprimido…

* * *

Bien puso un pie dentro de la ladea cuando Sakura ya lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigo.. Sabía alo que iba decirle sobre su departamento y el estado en el que se encontraba este en menos de una semana.

-Naruto-Baka eres un verdadero cerdo- le grito la pelirosa al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza..

-gomenasai Sakura- dijo sobándose el chichón que se comenzaba a formar..

Pero segundo después la lluvia comenzó a hacer de la suyas no tardo tanto en dar lugar a una tormenta. Corrió así su departamento pensando que aria mañana temprano como primera opción para arreglar su departamento que no se percato de la luz que se encontraba prendida, abrió la puerta ahi la vio.

Los pensamientos inundaron mentes.. Recuerdos dolorosos lograron que ambos se tensaran pero más ella. El silencio reinaba en esas cuatro paredes solo roto por el sonido de las gotas al caer y los truenos que se escuchaban.. –Hola Hinata-chan- pronuncio el algo confundido

-ohayo Naruto-kun- logro pronunciar la ojiperla mientras busconeaba la manera de salir de ahí –yo tengo que irme..

Cuando la escucho decir esto no pudo dejarla ir ,miro su departamento recordó cómo se encontraba el lugar antes de salir de le hace 3 días –hinata-chan tu arreglaste este lugar?-propicio entre apenado y feliz

-yo.. Etto.. Saku.. Y …bueno… SI- logro decirle al final

-Arigato gosaimas- le dijo mientras la observaba su sonrojo como eran más interesantes sus zapatos y no lo vea a la cara y recordó las palabras que Iruka seinsei le dijo _" tal vez no la ames hora de la misma forma que ella te ama a ata pero no implica que no sepas aprender a hacerlo o a internarlo" _

-gracias por todo.. Hinata-chan por todo por esto la comida por todo… gracias- le dijo mientras la aprisionaba en sus brazos y colocaba su nariz en su cuelo olía a lilas… y a manzana.. Si a eso olía Hinata…

-sabes me he percatado que te gusta hacer favores… verdad?- solo se percato como asentía sobre su pecho- bueno yo quiero pedirte un favor muy especial.. Hinata-chan enséñame a amarte ¿?..

Había escuchado bien el le daba la oportunidad de disipar toda es soledad…- hai.. hai.. HAI..! Naruto-kun-

Esa noche la lluvia seso y limpio las calles pero a Hinata le había dado una nueva misión por cumplir… pensaba mientras se encaminada a la mansión Hyuuga…

.

.

.

No sé si m merezca un rewi o algo pero así creo yo q deben suceder las cosa si bien Hinata ama a Naruto muxo demasiado diría yo el .. bueno es un cabeza hueca por eso par mi ella debe ganarse su corazón enseñarlo a amarla.. bueno Arigato por leer!


End file.
